Finding Herself
by BeautifulMemory
Summary: Abigail as lived her life without a father and without love, but when she finds out who her father is will she deny it? Or will the love of one man help her to accept her new life. John CenaOC, Steve Austin, and Randy Orton.
1. Finding Abigail

**Chapter 1: Finding Abigail**

She sat in Bush Intercontinental Airport surrounded by the bustle and noise of the travelers juggling carry-on bags, children, and late flights. She listened to patrons complaining about the newest security measures that made their visits in the airport longer than ever before. Abigail checked her watch for the third time in as many minutes as she waiting for her delayed flight to finally be called to load passengers. Her foot tapped restlessly on the ground until finally the cracking voice on the intercom called out her flight number.

Abigail stood to get in the milling line of people. She saw a young woman with flashy long red hair stand just three people ahead of her. The woman was signing what looked like an autograph for a young boy wearing a wrestling shirt. The man standing beside the boy smiled and said that they sure missed her out there. Abigail frowned when she saw a man coming up towards the young woman. He had long black hair and an angry look on his face. Abigail skirted past the man and stood in front so that the man was cut off, "Do I know you?" she asked him before he could hassle the woman.

"Get out of my way lady; I want a piece of that bitch." He placed his hands on her shoulders and shoved her back into the woman who deftly caught her and righted her. Abigail stood there fuming as the man tried to grab at the woman. She grabbed his hand and in a flash had him slammed up against a white column with his shoulder twisting it until he cried out. "One, she doesn't look like a female dog to me, and second if you don't get out of here right out I'm really going to give you a reason to scream." She shoved him unceremoniously to the ground and turned back to the woman who had a nice muscled body and could possibly have taken the man. She smiled sweetly and tugged out the wrinkles in her tailored baby blue business suit. "I know you could have taken him, but I hate being called a lady." She smiled and walked away as the crowd of onlookers applauded. As she boarded the plane, she didn't notice the group of men and women milling around the woman.

Amy looked up at Steve, "Is that her?" she asked quietly of the man known as the rattlesnake. His eyes lowered and he nodded, "yea, that's my daughter. And she looks just like me." Amy, known to all of her fans as Lita, patted his shoulder as she hooked her arm through Adam Copeland's. "Well I hope you can talk to her," she said as she and her boyfriend boarded the plane behind Abigail. Stone Cold Steve Austin looked at the rest of the group. The young men were grinning and talking about Stone Cold's lava hot daughter. He punched Randy Orton's shoulder slightly, "Shut up. I'll beat anyone who lays one fucking hand on her."

Behind the group a pair of piercing blue eyes studied Abigail's retreating back. He grinned at Steve's words and rubbed his hand over his heart. His fame was beginning to draw attention from the crowd and he stepped towards the gate apologizing to the people who asked for pictures and autographs. His eyes stayed on the young woman knowing that he wouldn't heed Stone Cold's advice. John Cena had just found his soul mate.


	2. Saying Hello

**Chapter 2: Saying Hello**

Settling back in her seat, Abigail sighed as she rubbed her wrist where the jerk had yanked her out of the way. She dug in her purse for her pain killers and stretched her legs out where they had begun to cramp up. Her recent car accident had made her work harder and traveling was almost unbearable. Abigail always had to sit in the handicap seats or in first class where there was more leg room.

Today she sat in first class. She wasn't too keen to sit next to anyone; she had had enough company with the psycho outside. She pulled out her I-Pod and turned it on finding her favorite Rascal Flatts song and turning the volume up until she heard the soft words of "Stand" drifting into her soul. Abigail had listened to the song anytime she felt a surge of adrenaline or was feeling particularly lousy. Now was one of those times.

Sitting back in her seat she closed her eyes oblivious to the men and women settling in around her. As she felt a soft brush on her arm she adjusted so that she would not be touched. Her I pod battery died just as the song finished. Abigail let out a gruff sigh and yanked the ear phones down and stuffed the whole thing into her purse. She sat back and pulled out a book. She flipped to page 234 and continued to read. The person sitting next to her cleared his throat several times. Abigail kept her eyes glued to her book, holding it in one hand. With the other hand Abigail dug into her purse for a pack of cough drops. Without looking at her neighbor she held the drops up, "here, this will help that stubborn little tickle," she said.

She felt a warm hand close over hers. Feeling a jolt of electricity moving up her arm she turned her eyes away from the book and into a pair of shocking blue eyes. She wet her lips with her tongue and tried to yank her hand back. Still he held her hand fast and didn't let go as he looked into her eyes. His mouth turned up in an arrogant grin and leaned forward his head barely an inch from hers.

"I wasn't clearing my throat because there was a tickle. I was clearing it because I wanted to get your attention." His grin stuck on his face as Abigail's eyes stayed glued to his. She didn't notice when her book fell out of her hand and onto the floor of the airplane. Again she tried to pull her hand out of his strong tanned one. He held fast and maneuvered their hands so that he could shake hers. "Hi. I'm John Cena," he said slowly, his eyes bearing into hers.

Abigail let her gaze move over the jersey and long denim shorts this man wore. Abigail pulled her hand away and shook her head. "That's quite a name. Sounds familiar," she noted as she moved her hands into her lap. John sat back in his seat. "Don't tell me you don't know who I am," he pleaded with her, rubbing his hand over his heart as if she'd actually broken it. "Nope, afraid I don't Mr. Cena," replied Abigail.

John's brow narrowed as he looked at her, "I'm a professional wrestler. What do you do?" he asked her as he moved to look at her directly. Abigail leaned down to look at the floor. "I'm an athletic trainer for the WWE," she said slowly. John sat back and smiled softly, "well looks like we'll be seeing each other a lot. I'm going to need a lot of ice after my matches."

Abigail bristled a little and gave him a cold smile, "I'm just going to be doing my job. If you get hurt you have my word I will fix you. But I'm not your personal servant or your water girl. I'll have you know I have my Ph.D. from the University of Texas Medical School. So lets just get one thing straight, Mr. Cena, I'm not your friend, I'm your doctor. Don't forget that."

With a smile on her face she ignored him and turned back to her book smiling softly at the look of wonder on his face. Behind them, Steve Austin grinned with Hunter Helmsly. They chuckled at the way the new doctor handled being hit on by one of the most famous men in the world.


	3. Angel Eyes

**Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed **

As Abigail stepped off the plane she wondered what she had done in her life to deserve the hassling from John Cena. Sadly, she couldn't figure out how she'd ever messed up.

"God, what did I do to deserve this God?" she mumbled under her breath as wrestlers rushed past her. She tried to look over them for her boss but her short stature proved that to be impossible. She felt a large body bump her from behind and into a bald man on her left.

He was tall and wore denim shorts at his waist, contrasting largely with the way John wore his almost hanging off his ass. "Sorry," she said looking up into his eyes. They were the same color as hers. Instead of a cold remark like she was expecting, she got a warm smile and a steadying hand on her arm. "That's ok angel eyes," he said as she strolled away.

Abigail froze as she watched Steve Austin walk away. She gaped at his words. He'd just called her Angel Eyes. That was what her mother called her.

She whipped out her cellular phone and hit the speed dial for her mother. "Hello Angel, how was your flight." Abigail clinched the phone in her shaking hand. "Mom, why do you call me Angel Eyes?" she asked softly. "Well, this is sudden; you've never asked me that before." Abigail's fury rose as her mother tried to evade the question weighing heavily on her daughter's heart.

"Mother, tell me why. Stop trying to hide it from me!" Abigail fumed over the phone. John walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Abigail shook it off violently as she walked through the airport. She followed Steve Austin. She knew that when her mother finished her story, she was going to have a long talk with him.

"Your father called you that the day you were born, before he left and never came back. He left us sweetie. I know you want to know who he is but I just don't think that is a good idea. You'll only get hurt. I was so young and your father wasn't ready for a child. He watched your birth and left, never once looking back to see how your life progressed." Anna, Abigail's mother spoke on and on about why Abigail shouldn't know her father. Finally Abigail fiercely cut her mother off and angrily told her, "I am 23 years old. I think I'm old enough to decide that for myself! You don't get to make that decision anymore. I'm not your baby that you want to keep all to yourself! Stop trying to keep me sheltered Mom! Please! Who is it?" she begged slowly.

Anna sighed in defeat. Abigail heard the strained whisper, "Steven Williams. The world knows him as Stone Cold Steve Austin."

Abigail's eyes shot to the man she'd been following. He was now turned and looking at her. Abigail was looking at her father.


	4. Fighting her Heart

**Chapter 4:**

Abigail stared up into Steve's eyes as she gripped her cellular phone in her hand. The metal was making creases in her already shaking hand. Slowly he held out his arms and tears filled Abigail's eyes as she stepped into her father's arms. She didn't hear the applause from the terminal as she buried her face in his strong chest. He smelled like beer, horses and piney woods.

Slowly she stepped back and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. She could feel the moisture on her cheeks as Steve lifted his hand and wiped the stray tears away with his thumb. She sniffed slowly and stepped back out of his arms.

Quickly she took another step back as he dropped his arms from her shoulder thrusting out his chest as if he were too much of a man to hug the daughter he'd never seen. Abigail's face flushed red and before she knew it her hand connected with the side of his face leaving a ugly red hand print. Abigail's eyes burned with fury as she turned away and began to walk away. She took ten slow steps with her chin held high before she broke out into a run charging away as her heart broke into a million pieces. Her father didn't want her anymore now than he had 23 years ago.

Abigail sat on a closed toilet lid in the bathroom of the Boston Airport and blew her nose. The tears had finally stopped. Her eyes felt puffy and swollen and her throat ached from her crying jag. Crumpling up the tissue she threw it in the trash and stood wiping at her eyes a final time. Her cellular phone rang again and again but Abigail ignored it.

Stepping out of the stall, Abigail went to the sinks to wash her hands and face. She blew her red nose again and took a deep cleansing breath. Her shoulders rose and fell before she pulled the bathroom door open and stepped out into the terminal. She turned in the direction of baggage claim and took another breath. Looking around she didn't see anyone who would ask her if she were ok. Breathing a sigh of relief she turned a corner and ran right into John.

The force of the collision sent her stumbling back and John's hands shot out to grip her shoulders. He yanked her to him and squeezed her tightly. Her nose smashed into his chest. With Abigail's frame, she barely reached his chin, but his arms felt warm and strong around her. Giving into the temptation she leaned into him and felt herself begin to cry again. John's hand came up to stroke her mussed hair as she blubbered into his jersey. Abigail's fingers curled around into fists at his shoulders. Suddenly Abigail remembered where they were and tore out of his arms, stumbling back as she slapped his hands away.

"I don't need your comfort there Big Guy. I'm good," she said sharply as she rubbed at her eyes again. John looked confused and a little hurt just before he masked his feelings and got that boyish grin plastered back in place. He held up his hands, palms forward in a surrendering motion. "Sorry Doll, just wanted to make sure you were ok. Didn't mean to step on your toes, but when I see a blubbering woman coming out of the bathroom my gentlemanly manners take over and I have to hold them."

Abigail rolled her eyes and pushed past him, "I wasn't blubbering…Why were you waiting for me anyway? And why do you care?" John stepped closer and followed her rushed footsteps to baggage claim. "Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie?" he asked.

"I think the truth would gain you some brownie points," Abigail said flippantly.

John, walking right beside her and ignoring fans pointing at him excitedly said, "Your father asked me to look out for you."

Abigail stopped dead and turned to him grabbing his jersey at the neck and yanked him with more force than he expected.

Eyes burning with unshed tears Abigail glared up into his beautiful blue eyes, "A man who leaves before the mother of his child gives birth is a sperm donor. And that…man…is…NOT…my…father."

With that, Abigail released him and stomped off grabbing her duffel bag off the turn style and walked out the sliding glass doors of Boston's airport and into a waiting taxi not. She didn't notice her "sperm donor" eyeing her with a look of longing and regret.


	5. Revealing the Past

**Chapter 5: **

Once at the hotel Abigail checked in and rode the elevator up to her room. She tipped the bell hop and just as the dor closed behind him, she flung herself onto the bed and let out a sigh. It had been a long day and Abigail was exhausted. And with Monday night raw less than six hours away, Abigail knew that she would have to get ready soon. Her "father" would be guest starring tonight and there was a good chance he was going to hurt someone. Abigail knew it would be a busy night.

A knock at the door made her groan. She went to open it, seeing Amy through the peephole. Abigail opened the door slowly and peeked out. Abigail sighed and let Amy in. Amy strode in confidently and plopped herself down on Abigail's king size bed. "So, talk girlfriend! I need to know. I know I'm retired and all but I really miss the gossip floating around. You have your dad in your life now. He wants to be apart of it. You aren't letting him. Spill!" she admonished as she waves her hands around her head trying to illustrate what Abigail needed to talk about.

Abigail sighed and shut the door needing to get rid of the emotional baggage on her shoulders. "Well I guess since you need to hear the gossip you should hear it from the source…" Abigail said as she sat down on the bed beside Amy. She then proceeded to tell her about Steve and the life she'd never had with him.

"My mom always told me that my dad left her giving birth to me. She said he'd walked in saw her pushing and turned away, saying that he wasn't ready for a family. She got divorce papers in the mail three weeks later. She signed them knowing that he had the better lawyers and could take me away from her. We moved around constantly. I think it was because he was trying to find me. My mom said that it was because she'd gotten an itch. Every time she said that the new town was better for us. She never let me watch wrestling but I loved it. I would sneak it in while she was at work. Mom worked all the time. Once I got into high school I wanted to wrestle and I was good Amy. I was really good. I could pin a girl 300lbs. bigger than me in twelve seconds. One day I saw him. He was watching me wrestle. I knew that if I told my mom we'd have to leave again. I didn't want to. Three weeks later, Steve showed up at the front door. I was on the roof fixing something. I always fixed things. I took care of mom. I cooked and cleaned and fixed. Mom just let things fall to ruin. I just couldn't let my life be that bad. I thought I knew that Steve was my father but I wasn't sure. When he showed up that day mom told him that she'd talk to him later that night at the local bar in town. I watched him leave, and mom called me down. She said it was time to leave again. I only 16 then, I couldn't tell her no. So I just stayed up on the roof. Stayed there until she screamed her head off. She called the fire department and they came out to coax me down off the roof. I agreed and on the way down the ladder I slipped and fell. Broke my leg in three places and tore my ACL. My wrestling career was over. I blamed him. If he hadn't shown up I wouldn't have gotten hurt. If he hadn't left, I could be the best female wrestler out there. Now all I do it just fix wrestlers that are broken. But I'll never be one of them on the other side of the ropes."

Abigail finished and rubbed her knee where it had started to ache. Amy starred at her, "You should talk to him. Maybe his version is different from your mom's. At least give him a chance to explain Abigail."

Abigail turned to look at her, "you're alright Amy…you're alright." Both women smile and Amy hugged Abigail fiercely. She smiled that cocky smile, "I know…now you go out there and make sure everyone else stays alright tonight."

**to all of you who have reviewed thank you! I can't answer all your questions here but if you have any or the plot confused you, let me know in my later chapters i will try to iron out anything that doesn't work. Anyway hope all is well and I hope you continue to enjoy Abigail's story!**

**Please continue to read and review!!! Thanks a ton!!!**


	6. No Forgiving, Nor Forgetting

**Chapter 6: No Forgiving, Nor Forgetting**

Abigail heard the dull drone of the RAW fans as she sat at her desk in the training room. She'd wrapped up ankles, wrists and touched more gross feet than she'd ever touched in her time in college or med school. She was now the doctor for all WWE wrestlers contracted by the WWE. Her radio was clipped to her hip as she watched the monitor. Slowly she leaned back and set her feet up on the desk. Linking her fingers over her flat stomach she checked the roster of who needed taping or any other convenience she was supposed to provide.

She groaned when she saw Steve's name. Then almost fell out of her chair when he knocked on her door and stuck his head in. She motioned him in and patted a table for him to sit. He did and she went to grab the ace wraps for his knees. She avoided his eyes as she wrapped him. Slowly she looked up into his eyes. "I'll never forgive you," she said simply as she looked up into twin orbs so like her own.

Steve stared down into his daughters eyes. He reached up and took shoulders in his firm hands and pulled her into a warm embracing hug. "Just to hold you in my arms again and to see you being so successful is forgiveness enough. I never meant to leave you Angel Eyes. I only had a match I couldn't miss. You'd already been born and I'd held you. I was so happy the day you were born. I was so happy to have you. A daughter, who was so perfect and dazzling. Then your mother up and left and before I knew it I had lost my beautiful baby girl. I was so lost without you. I've looked for you for 23 years. Every time I got a bit close, your mother upped and left again. Oh sweetheart, please understand."

Abigail stepped back and leaned over lifting her black slacks up to her knee. "No, I will never forgive you for killing my dream when you showed up and scared Mom. You don't know what happened that day. You never will. I guess I can understand your side. But I will never, ever forgive you for killing the dream of wrestling just like you. I hate you. I always will. Now…get out." The cold fury in her voice and eyes broke Steve's heart into thousands of pieces.

What had he done?


	7. Big Plans

**Chapter 7:**

Steve stomped down the hallway to John's room. He was going to knock some sense into that girl. He wanted to know what he'd done and the only person who could possibly figure that out was the young man sniffing at his daughter's skirt. Steve slammed open the door and watched as John jerked away from a wide eyed Maria.

"I thought you liked my daughter John," he said icily.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to touch her," retorted John. Maria stood and straightened her outfit out. She adjusted her clothing and smiled sexily at John. "Johnny baby, you don't need that little doctor…she's not nearly as hot as I am. And I highly doubt she'll make you feel as good as I do."

John winced as Steve's eyes shot to Maria. Steve sucked in a breath of air and glared at the young woman, "Well now Maria, I don't think John is even going to get the chance now. But my daughter isn't the slut you are so you don't have to worry about losing this clown to her. I won't let him near her again." Maria's face paled and she rushed out crossing her arms and pouting like a child.

John stood defensively as Steve turned back to him. "You didn't have to go say that Steve. She's just a friend. And you came in at a bad time. She kissed me. I couldn't really stop her. You know how it is."

Steve snorted out a chuckle, "is that why you were on top of her? Don't tell me that young thing got the better of you and yanked you around. John you aren't as strong as you look." Steve let out a loud laugh and started to turn to the door.

"Your kid is crawling under my skin Steve. She is really haunting me. I thought if I paid attention to Maria, I might stop thinking about her. She's all I can think about Steve. What do I do?" John sat on the couch in his locker room and buried his face in his hands. Defeated he sighed softly until Steve sat down beside him. Steve laid a hand on John's massive shoulder. "Find out why she hates me John. I want to hold my daughter and be a part of her life. Help me John by being her friend first. Then I'll help you. Please John." Steve's eyes pleaded with John and they slowly smiled together.

John clapped Steve on the shoulder, "She's not going to know what hit her until it's too late." The two men shook hands and laughed about how they were going to make Abigail fall right into their little plot. Little did they know...

Abigail stood outside the room leaning against the concrete wall, her arms crossed over her chest and grinning mischievously, "No Johnny boy, you aren't going to know what hit you…"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Haven't gotten any reviews recently...If I do not recieve them soon, I can promise I'll finish the story. **


	8. Changing Plans

**Chapter 8**

Abigail made her way down to the side of the ring with her medical bag and a smile. She waved happily at superstars who passed her. She walked beside the ramp so as not to catch the attention of fans. She took a seat next to Lillian and smiled warmly. The opening RAW music began, signaling the start of the show. Abigail watched as matches came and went. She watched blood fly as Ric Flair lost, again. Abigail patched him up during a commercial break with screaming fans reaching over to slap his shoulder. As she was jostled around Ric gripped her hips in an effort to steady her as she wiped the blood off his forehead.

She smiled up at him as she placed a band aid over the cut on his head. "Your Dad always spoke so highly of you," he said as he rose from his kneeling position and walked back up the ramp. Abigail watched after him and shook her head. She didn't know what to think of her father, or of John. She didn't know where to go from that point. Abigail shifted up to behind the entrance curtain. Her father was sanding there waiting to go out for a set with Vince. Slowly she looked up at her father and smiled. "You know Steve, I don't hate you," she said. When he turned she met his eyes.

"You don't?" he replied surprised. "Nope, I don't hate you at all. But before you go asking someone like John Cena to find out these things for you, you really should ask first. I was willing to tell you, you just weren't listening to me."

Steve asked Abigail to spend some time with him out on his ranch in Texas the following week. She agreed. When Stone Cold Steve Austin went out on the WWE stage, Abigail began forming a plan in her mind for a superstar, who's meddling brought out her own inner Stone Cold.

Later that night in her hotel room, Abigail, wrapped in a towel, readied herself for bed. She heard a loud pounding on her door. "What the...?" she raced to the door and opened it and jumped out of the way of a very large, very drunk John Cena. He fell onto the floor and rolled over, his jersey riding up on hs gorgeous abs. "Hey there baby. How about the doctor do a little fixing on me." John wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

Abigail kicked at his feet and slammed the door shut. "What is wrong with you?!" she admonished leaning down to drag him into a sitting position. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her over him. Abigail felt his warm body pressed against her and she lost all coherant thought. Even drunk he couldn't help being overwhelmed by her beauty. Her blue eyes pierced into his and John couldn't help pulling her down for a kiss.

Abby lost herself in his kiss. He tasted of whiskey and man and he was holding her. He was holding her tightly and touching her in places she'd never been touched before. She was on fire, trying desperatly to hold tight to her head, not to mention her heart. Slowly he pulled back and looked into her eyes a drunken smile still glued to his face. "You're so pretty Abigail Austin..." She didn't bother correcting him while his fingers were threading throug her damp hair. Quietly she stood, a frown marring her face. He stood up slowly, this stupor gone as he gazed into her eyes.

Abigail sat on the bed tugging the towel around her body to cover herself. "Abigial..." John began. Abigail shook her head. "Just go John... I'm not some girl who hops into bed with the guy trying to find out all my secrets." John winced when he heard those words. "Abby, I never intended to seduce you into telling me. I just wanted to know you." Abigail looked up at those beautiful blue eyes. John leaned in to kiss her. Abigail lost herself in that kiss...for the rest of the night.


	9. All's Fair in Love and Motherhood

The next morning Abby woke up to the sound of John's heartbeat against her ear. His rough fingers slid up her bare shoulder and she shivered as the goose bumps popped up along her pale skin. Softly she yawned and sat up pulling the sheet up to cover her chest. John sat up too and began trailing kisses over her shoulder, pulling her long hair out of his way as he began trailing them over her neck and other shoulder. Abigail turned her head and met his lips with hers. Suddenly the telephone beside the bed began its high shrilling. Still kissing John, Abigail reached behind herself for it and fumbled it on the bed. Picking it up she pulled her lips away from John's, "Yes?" She said giggling softly as he nibbled on her earlobe. He laughed when she swatted him with a pillow. He rolled out of the bed and walked into the shower.

Slowly she turned her head towards the window as she listened to the voice on the other end of the line. "Abigail! What in God's name did I just hear?" Her mother's shrill screech broke through Abby's happiness. "Abigail, I'm appalled! You have a man in your room?! I raised you better than that. I'm afraid this job is changing you. You have opened your mind to that man's lies and now you've opened your legs to another. He'll drop you just like that man dropped me. You probably have a baby inside you already. He'll never be the father. He's just a sperm donor. You'll tell him you're pregnant and he'll just run. Just like that bastard did to me and to you! How could you even think that any of those wrestlers are any different?!" Abigail sighed softly, "That 'bastard' is my father, Mother. And he's explained and I've finally realized that you just wanted me all to yourself. You left town before he could make it to the hospital to see me. And you kept running our whole lives. You hated that I wanted to be just like him. You knew that I wanted to be in this business and now that I am and that I have finally decided I want to have a father AND a mother, you just can't stand it." Tears fell down her cheeks as John came out and saw her crying. He rushed to the side of the bed and stroked a hand up her leg back and forth, his strong touch comforting.

The fire in her mother's voice broke Abby's heart. She felt a tear fall onto her and John's linked hands. "If you choose to keep this job and continue the relationship with that man, you can forget you have a mother. Don't come back here fat with the baby you whored for. Don't come back here at all." With that the line went dead and all Abigail could do was pull her knees up to her chest and press her forehead to them.

"What happened baby?" John asked laying his hand on the back of her head. Abigail's head lifted and she looked up into his eyes. Softly the tears continued to fall from her bloodshot eyes. "She's making me choose. If I choose her I lose the job of a lifetime and the father I've waited a lifetime to find. If I choose this, if I choose you, I'll never see my mother again." Abigail stood up and wrapped a robe around her. "You have to go John. I have to think." Sadly she walked to the door and held it open.

John crossed to her and looked down into her eyes. "Don't end it like this Abby." He said softly, "You could be pregnant and you could..." she didn't let him finish as she pushed him out the door. "Yes, I could be pregnant. And you have my word that I'll never hold you accountable nor expect anything, just go ok?" Tears fell down her face as he stepped back. As she began to shut the door his hand shot out to hold the door open. He pushed back in and grabbed her upper arms in his strong hands. He shook her softly, "I won't walk out on my child if that blessing occurs. And this job is what you've always wanted, and Steve is who you've always wanted to be your father. Now you know he is. If your mother can't see the amazing beautiful daughter she's losing then she'll have to deal with it. Don't give up Abby. I've just found you and I refuse to lose you." He bent his head and captured her lips. Softly she pulled back. "Go," she whispered. He dropped his arms and stepped outside, "This isn't over Abigail. Not by a long shot." Abby shut the door behind him and burst into tears as she sank to the floor.


	10. Finding an Enemy

The next day, after ignoring phone calls from her mother and her father as well as John, Abigail walked slowly into the training room in Houston's Toyota Center. She dropped her bag on the makeshift desk in the corner and began to look over the evening's training schedule. She sighed when she saw that her schedule included Randy Orton, John Cena and her father. She looked over the wrappings that she would have to do and set out the amount of training tape she would need on the exam tables. She smiled as brightly as she could when Randy Orton stepped in.

"Hey kid, how ya doin'?" he asked as she patted the table for him to sit on. She smiled and nodded solemnly. "I'm ok Randy. How is your head feeling?" she asked knowing he'd taken a few hits at the last RAW he'd appeared on. She wrapped up his injured ankle slowly; making sure the tape was secure enough to prevent further injury. Softly she patted it and began to wrap his wrist as well. She jumped when she saw the door open and her body stiffened as she saw John walk in with Maria. She let out a sarcastic grunt and smiled flirtatiously at Randy, "all done sugar. Go get um!" she patted his thigh and moved to the table grab the tape for John's wrists. When Randy walked over to Maria he gave her a furious look, "Maria, don't you think you've been following around my best friend for long enough? Can't you see that Johnny Boy here only has eyes for one woman in this room?" He motioned to where John looked longingly at Abby. He held out his hand for hers and when she reached out with the tape he snapped it out of her hands and magically wrapped it around her wrists while pulling her closer.

Randy smiled as Maria's face turned red and Abigail's turned red with fury. John yanked Abigail into his arms and pressed his mouth to hers hotly. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her wrapped hands between their bodies. As Randy left Maria watched as Abigail lost all of her fury and pressed herself against John's body. Maria cleared her throat and said rudely, "Excuse me Trainer" she tapped Abigail on the shoulder and all but yanked her back. Maria ripped the tape off of Abby's wrists making her wince in pain. "I have a match in 15 minutes and you need to tape my ankles…now." Abby, recovered from the kiss by now turned to John and smiled her brightest smile, "would you give us just a few minutes darlin'?" she asked in a sugar coated voice, "Sure thing," he replied as he walked past Maria, "shouldn't have called her Trainer!" he said in a stage whisper. He walked out and ran into steve in the hallway. "sssh!" he said and the both pressed their ears to the training room door.

Inside Abigail leaned on an exam table and crossed her arms. "Want to try that one more time?" she asked as she glared at Maria. Maria just scoffed and rolled her eyes. She tapped her foot and glared right back, "I don't work for you, bitch, you work for the WWE, and that means you work for the stars." Abigail laughed and walked over to the wall where she had posted a list of rules. "I'm going to read you these rules that YOUR boss came up with in this room. Number 1, Team doctor has right to refuse all services if he or she feels the athlete does not need it. Number 2, Team doctor is to be called Doctor at all times, he or she went to medical school and earned said title. And finally rule number 3, Team Doctor will never ever be called any derogatory names at risk of offending speakers termination. Now Maria, I'm going to ask you one more time, do you wish to rephrase that?" Abigail looked down on the diva as if she were a trouble making student in the mean teacher's class.

"I'm sorry, I need a wrist wrapping…please." She said, almost gagging as she utter the last word. Abby held out her hand to examine Maria's wrist. Begrudgingly Maria held out her wrist and Abby saw no sign of injury. She pressed on spots she knew would make the diva shriek if she's injured it at all. Angrily she thrust Maria's wrist away, "get out of my training room. It's not here for your high school drama and I graduated a long time ago. You want John you'll have to grow up, as of right now, he's mine and there is no way I'm letting some fake little bitch like you with silicone enhanced breasts, lips and maybe even feet, take him away from me. Now get out of my office." She jerked her finger towards the door and Maria angrily stomped towards it, "Oh and Maria, if I liked being called a bitch, I'd still be dating my ex boyfriend." She smiled as Maria shrieked and ran from the room.

Her father stepped in and held up his hands like a referee calling touch down. Beside him, John clapped and doubled over with laughter. Playfully she took a bow and rushed into her father's arms. "Baby girl we need to talk about some things. Will you still come out with me to the ranch next week?"

Abby looked at John and he nodded, "only if John and come." Steve smiled and nodded. Abby then began to wrap them all up with tender loving care. She watched as they walked away after kissing her cheeks. She watched them each win and clapped her hands pink. Later, as she packed for a week at her father's ranch, she waited for John at her hotel. He never came…

**Read and Review! please. if i don't get them i probably wont finish the story. thanks**


	11. No More Sitting Down

She sat curled up on her window seat with her knees hugged tightly to her chest

Abigail walked up the front steps of her sister's rented house in Houston. Yesterday she'd left Steve's ranch in Victoria Texas. She couldn't understand anything that had happened to her in the last few days. First John had ditched her to parts unknown. He'd simply called, said. "sorry doll, can't make it t your dad's with you." When Abigail had asked why, he'd simpl said that their night together had been fun but he wasn't looking for anything more. Sadly, he'd been missing from her life as well as her training room. When she went to Steve's ranch she'd finally learned why. Steve had told John to stay away. And John had turned his back not only on his happiness but the happiness they could have had together with the child she carried.

Abigail felt betrayed and hurt. Her half-sister opened the door before Abigail could knock. Abigail was dragged into a hug and cried gor what seemed like hours. Annie, named for their mother had been the first of the two to be brought into the world. Annie didn't know who her father was either but had been told he'd died a hero as a police officer in New York City. Based on recent events and their mother's confession of being a wrestling groupie, Annie and Abigail just didn't know if this were at all true. Annie pulled Abby into the house and she was wrapped in hugs by Annie's four children and her brother-in-law, Brandon. Anie went to finish dinner as Abigail went up to the guest bedroom with her nieces and nephews. They helped her unpack and jabbered on and on aout the many things Auntie Abigail was missing while she traveled around the globe.

Abigail ate and visited as if she were a robot. Her heart ached and felt as if it were bleeding.

A knock on the side door woke her up from her day dream and she watched as her mother walked in. "Not now mom. Her heart is broken." Annie said. Anna came up to Abby and sat beside her. "I wont say I told you so Angel eyes. But you knew this would happen."

Abigail sat up. Glaring at her mom, she said, "You disowned me remember? As of right now I don't have a mother or a father. Oh, and by the way, you don't have to worry about me asking you for anything. I will take care of this baby on my own. I will love it and cherish it. Something you never did. I'm not dumb enough to risk being just…like…you."

Abigail stormed up te stairs and slammed her door. Annie turned to her mother. Anna was bright red with embarrassment. "She's right you know. She's more like her dad. Never was like you at all Mother."

She sat curled up on her window seat with her knees hugged tightly to her chest. Te wet stream of tears soaked her cheeks and made her want to scream. She wasn't a crier. She wasn't a baby. The scars on her knee brought back the painful memory of why she couldn't follow in her father's footsteps. It had been three months since she walked away from Stone Cold Steve Austin and Abigail's would be career as head trainer at the WWE. Now she was back in Houston Texas, a place she thought she'd left behind when Vince McMahon hired her.

Abigail dashed the tears away from hr face and stood up, walking across her bedroom floor in her Scooby Doo pajamas her niece had given her to wear. She'd been staying with her sister and avoiding her mother's constant, "I told you so's" for these last months. It was eleven at night. The rest of the house was quiet and asleep yet here Abigail was, crying over spilled milk.

Over and over she kicked herself mentally for thinking her dad would just come after her, for thinking that John Cena would want to find her. She looked at the television screen. Raw had been over for an hour

Abigail booted up her laptop computer and punched in the web address for the WWE home page. The screen flashed and there was John's face. He wasn't alone. Right along side him was Maria. They were kissing. Before she could read the story along with it, Abigail slammed her laptop closed. Then her cell phone rang. She debated just letting it ring but couldn't continue listening to the sound of John's entrance music blaring out. She saw his name on the caller ID along with his face in the picture she'd taken of him making a goofy face. She answered, "Hello, this is Abigail, please hang up and don't call back you big jerk!" she said sweetly into the phone before slamming it shut and tossing it onto the bed. He'd played her.

Abigail folded her arms as the pone rang again. She wasn't going to hide anymore. She wasn't going to sit down and let her dad or John Cena get away with trying to trick her into thinking they were the good guys. She picked up the cell phone and ignored his call again. Finally she dialed Vince McMahon,"Hello? He answered groggily. "I hear you still need a head trainer Vince, how about hiring me back buddy?"


	12. Happiness Finally

_Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I updated. I found some more chapters that my sister had written before she died. I'm going to finish the story in her memory. I am now beautifulmemory and will be creating stories from the notes and things that she left behind. I hope you enjoy these next few chapters. If anyone has any ideas on where the story should go from here please do not hesitate to brainstorm for me. I loved my sister and this next chapter is dedicated to her BeautifulMemory._

One week after her call to Mr. McMahon Abigail walked back into her office at the WWE headquarters in Connecticut. She had a new medical team beneath her and by all accounts they were excited she was back. Her knee pained her even more these days. She posted on the training room door that every wrestler was going to have to go through a physical because the old trainer kept abysmal records of injuries and the overall physical condition of the athletes. She needed an account from all of them and had to figure out their ability to wrestle.

The sign posted, as well as the email said that everyone needed to get a physical from her within the week. Otherwise they were getting a 60 day suspension, a thousand dollar fine and no matches until they came in to get their physical.

This had been confirmed by Vince McMahon and as she looked at her messages there were 50 saying they would call for an appointment and only one that asked if they could get the physical from their personal physician. She didn't have to look to take one guess that it was from Maria.

Abigail smiled as she sent out another mass email to remind everyone of the conditions that everyone who had a contract with the WWE had to come in, that included her father. They'd finally talk and straighten things out. She hoped.

As she sat there the door to her office swang open and in walked the talk dark and handsome Randy Orton in a sling. She knew he'd gotten his collarbone broken at his latest pay-per-view, but that she'd had to find out about in TV not from any records from the Trainer Vince had hired to replace her.

Randy gave her his signature cocky grin as he perched on the edge of her desk while she rocked back into her chair with her feet propped up on the desk. "Hey Kid, how ya doin?" She asked looking up at him.

"I'm sick of this sling. I can't even hold my baby or change her diaper or feed her without my wife's help. That idiot Vince replaced you with sent me to a doctor and hasn't done any kind of Rehab with me. She told me that she didn't work wit smart asses. I mean come on. I'm the best in this business! Why did you have to leave?" He sarcastically pouted.

Abigail smiled as she stood up. "Are you ready for your physical?" she asked as she moved out into the training room itself. She pulled out a bottle of disinfectant. She sprayed down her exam table and patted it for Randy to sit on.



He simply stood there by the door shuffling his feet. "I need some advice." Abigail was taken aback. Randy Orton was asking her for advice? This guy who was confident in everything he did? The guy who cared about nothing but his wife and baby and his career was asking her for advice. Abigail sat down on the exam table and inked her fingers between her knees as she looked up at him. "Sure what's up?"

Randy walked over to stand in front of her. "I have this friend who is madly in love with this woman who he knows will never love him back. He tried every week to show her on television that he loves her but she hasn't come back into his life until today. He knows that the editors have messed up his special message or this woman hasn't been watching him. He would like to know if this woman would like to go out on a date with him next Friday so that he can explain his stupid and retarded actions." Randy finished and Abigail smiled at the way he really tried to not let her know he was doing John's work for him.

"You can tell your friend a good start would be to ask this girl himself if he wants forgiveness for his stupid and retarded actions." She told him in reply.

Randy shrugged and sat on the table where she helped him off with his sling and shirt. He sat there uncomfortably as she poked at his collarbone. "What I see is that you need to get back into rehab immediately if you want to be ready for Summerslam." She told him as she helped him back on with his shirt and sling.

She walked over to a huge filing cabinet and pulled out a list of exercises that would help in his rehab on top of anything his doctor told him. "If you do each of these 5 times a day you will be back in 3 weeks. I promise."

Randy got up and gave her a one armed hug. "I'm glad you're back. We all missed you around here. Maybe you can keep this new GM in check. He's putting us in matches that are designed to hurt the biggest and the strongest as well as the smallest and the weakest. It's got to stop. Did you see what that asshole did to Michael Cole last week at RAW?"

Abigail had seen it. She'd been the one to go check on Cole at the hospital. She'd been the one that decided on the overall physicals because of what he was doing. He was deliberately hurting those he knew were weakest and didn't have much talent.

Mike was going to get a piece of her mind if the match for next weeks RAW went as planned. Her dad was coming back to wrestle John Cena and for some reason she'd been told she was going to be wrestling Maria. He'd said it was all for television.

John had said her name in front of the camera and Mike wanted to develop the story more. It ended with the two of them fighting over John Cena in a wrestling match on RAW. Whoever won would get to date him and that would end the storyline.

Mike also knew that she wasn't in any shape to wrestle. She knew she was in no shape to wrestle. It was a problem. And since it was a problem for her, it was a problem for her mother. Her mother had actually called her father and told him about the call that Mike Adamle had made to Abigail telling her that she 

was under contract to do whatever the General Manager of Raw said to do. So come next Monday Abigail was going to get her ass kicked because of John's announcement to the world that he didn't like Maria.

Whatever happened to letting a girl down easy?

Randy patted her on the shoulder. "You'll be ok right? I mean I know of one person who would take your place even if it meant losing his job."

"Who, John? Sorry but he will be too busy having my father whip his butt." Abigail retorted.

"No silly, me," Randy replied.

Abigail couldn't reply as he pulled her into a comforting big brother hug. Just then the door swung open.

"Dude, I can't believe you! I asked you to come in here and talk her into a date with me but all you really intended was to come in here and mac on her yourself!" John stood there with an angry look on his handsome face. Abigail hadn't seen him for a really long time. It had been 3 months since they had made love. Abigail secret burned in her guilty throat and begged to be said.

This wasn't going to be easy. There was no way that she could wrestle Maria regardless of her knee problems. John had a right to choose whoever he wanted to be with. It wasn't about Maria or Abigail. It was about John choosing who he wanted.

Randy held up his hands in surrender hoping that John saw it was only a hug. "Come on dude, she's like my kid sister!"

John lowered his head as he looked at Abigail with those piercing blue eyes. Suddenly there was no one else in the room. Randy said something along the lines that he was getting out of the line of fire and exited the room.

Standing there for what seemed like an eternity made John want to break the silence by saying something totally stupid and insensitive, but all he could do was look at Abigail. She looked prettier. She was little plumper than the last time he'd seen her but that could have been from the heartbreak eating.

John took a step towards her even as she took a step back. He could only just stop himself from touching her. He needed to hold her. The past 5 months had been hell on him. He'd screwed up but there had to be a way to get her back. He'd stayed away because it was what Steve had wanted. He didn't want to get in the way of a relationship between a father and a daughter.

Abigail leaned against the training room table. Her feet were beginning to swell and at 10am her stomach was threatening to shoot up her breakfast. She'd decided to keep the baby to herself for as long as she could. She didn't know if that would last long with this new idiot GM making stupid matches for company doctors.



John moved closer to her and ran a single finger down her cheek and couldn't hold back the grin that spread across his face when he felt her shiver. "I was an idiot. I didn't want to come between you and your dad. He asked me to stay away and I took it totally out of proportion. You just found each other. I didn't want to make it harder on you. I took away the possibility of having you to choose between us in the future. The truth is, I can't stop thinking about you."

Abigail looked up into those blue eyes. "Yea you were a big dope." Tears began to form in her eyes. Oh god, the hormones were kicking in. She did her best to stop the sudden flow of tears but John had seen them.

"Whoa now baby girl don't cry. I'm not asking for you to take me back. I just wanted you to know that I am here if you want to. I am crazy about you. If there is one thing that the last five months has taught me anything it's that I fell in love with you that first day on the plane when you body slammed that fucker trying to mess with Amy. It has only grew stronger with every passing day. I'm in love with you Abigail."

Abigail couldn't hold it back any longer. "John I'm pregnant." She then ran into the bathroom to lose her breakfast.

"Well that wasn't the way I'd rehearsed this moment but at least you didn't lose your cookies on my new shoes." He said as he walked into the bathroom to hold her hair back as she threw up more.

Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Whoa, holy shit did you say…you're pregnant?"

Abigail had never seen a man lose all of the color in his face so fast. "I'm gonna be a Daddy?" He asked weakly.

It was another first for Abigail that day, she saw for the first time a man as big and strong as John Cena cry.





















































Later that day John could be found hanging out in Abigail's office rubbing her swollen and tired feet. He took every opportunity to get a closer look at her belly and kiss her. He knew now why she looked plumper.

Mike Adamle came in just as Abigail was packing up for the day. "Abigail I wanted to talk to you about this match with Maria. It wont work if you don't have a little more training." He began to talk endlessly about what she was going to do.

Abigail stopped him. "Im not going to wrestle Mr. Adamle." He stopped mid sentence. "I beg your pardon?"

John stood up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders for support. "She said she's not going to wrestle you prick."

Abigail elbowed him in the stomach. "And might I ask why?" he replied in his most pompous voice.



"I'm not going to wrestle because I have old injuries that prevent it." Adamle rolled his eyes and replied in a heated tone, "What I say goes and you will wrestle on Monday Night."

John began to get in Adamle's face. "No she wont. She's also pregnant. And she doesn't have to fight for my love. She's already got it. I'm wrestle Austin but under no circumstances will my woman wrestle."

Adamle seemed taken aback by the abject rudeness and stand up of Cena and walked out of the training room getting on his cell phone immediately. John twirled Abigail around and kissed her hard on the lips. He was still kissing her when Ric Flair and Triple H entered the room and began hooting and hollering at the embrace they'd found the couple in.

"About damn time you got back Abi. I hope you don't mind if I come back tomorrow for my physical. I have a meeting with Vince and I thought I'd come in after it." Paul told her as he grabbed her up in a hug. "Damn girl, you put on some weight."

Abigail blushed as she put a protective hand on her stomach. Ric was the first to notice. "WHHHOOOOOO! Why didn't you tell us?" When Paul looked at him confused Ric pointed to her tummy. "This little lady is going to add to our wrestling family. Do you know what it is yet?"

Paul pulled her into another hug and shook hands with John. "Congrats guys. That's huge. We have two girls and let me tell you it's a blessing."

Late that night Abigail lay in John's bed in the hotel with John laying shirtless with his head pressed gently against her stomach tracing shapes against the gentle swell.

John laid still as he felt the little bit of a flutter beneath her skin. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. He was with the woman he loved and they were going to have a baby. He knew he wanted to marry her. He knew he wanted to live close to his parents in West Newbury. He also knew that he wanted her family to see their grandchild as often as possible. Abigail ran her fingers through his crew cut and minutes later they both were both peacefully asleep.

Over the next week Abigail saw a lot of wrestlers. She'd gotten some heat from a lot for putting them on the injured list for not showing up as well. Maria was one of them. She'd refused to show up and Vince had fined her as promised. There wouldn't be a match between them whatever the circumstances. It made Abigail sigh with relief. She'd have hated to beat a bitch down.

Smiling to herself she turned when she saw her father walked in. Her smile faded as she realized that she hadn't told him about the baby.

Quickly he pulled her into a loving embrace. "I'm so happy for you. And for me. I'm going to be a grandpa!"

Abigail hugged him back and knew in an instant that all had been forgiven. She loved her dad and her boyfriend a lot. She was glad that Adamle had called off their match and made it a tag team deal 

between Stone Cold and Cena against Batista and the newly reinstated William Regal. It was going to be a night to remember.

Stever smiled as he thought of the stunt he and John were working on for Adamle. He might be general manager but they had done a lot of stuff to their authorities in the past. A little beer truck incident wasn't going to do anything but make the crowd happy.

Oh it was definitely going to be a RAW to remember.


	13. That 3 Word Question

Chapter 13

Monday Night RAW was starting in 2 hours. Abigail was just finishing up the wrap on her dad's knees and helping with his braces when someone ran into the training room.

"Abigail, I was just walking by the stage, Beth Phoenix was attacked from out of no where by a crazy fan. She's bleeding pretty badly you need to get down there," said the very out of breath Melina.

One week after her public revelation that she was with child she was busier than ever. She looked over at her dad and smiled. "I don't think this is what they meant when they said a mother's work is never done."

As she began to waddle down to towards the stage, Abigail couldn't understand why Beth would have been attacked right before the show. I mean the audience wasn't even being allowed into the arena yet. Whoever had done this was getting way to into their character.

Abigail raced as fast as her swollen feet would take her to the entrance to the RAW stage.

Meanwhile, John walked into the training room and shook hands with Steve. "You ready for tonight old man?" Steve smirked. "I think it's going to be a very interesting evening Kid."

As they were going over their final plans, Beth Phoenix walked into the training room for her pre show ankle wraps. "Hey what are you doing here? Melina just came in here and said you'd been attacked."

Beth gave him a confused look. "I never got attacked. Oh god, I saw those two talking in the locker room."

"What two Beth?" John asked worried. "Melina and Maria," she replied. John and Steve exchanged knowing looks and tore off towards the stage. When they got there they heard a loud commotion coming from a hallway further down the hall.

"Oh god stop! Please! I'm pregnant stop!"

John streaked down towards the hall where he'd heard Abi screaming from. Steve was hot on his heels. As John rounded the corner his worst nightmare had been realized. He saw Abigail on the floor with Melina and Maria kicking her in her stomach repeatedly.

"Take that bitch! I'll kick your ass over and over again. No one steals my man and gets away with it. Melina stopped kicking as Steve grabbed her around the waist and flung her in the direction of the wall. She landed with a very angry thud. Steve ran over to Maria as John thrust himself bodily in front of Maria's kicks to protect his unborn child as well as its mother.

Abigail lay there crying softly her hands covering the child inside of her. John laid his hands over Abigail's and whispered softly to her. Steve shoved Maria out of the way. "It was an ambush John. There was no way she could have fought them off.



Silent tears fell from Abigail's eyes as she looked up at the two men she loved most in the world. All hope left her as she felt the tale-tell wetness between her legs. She didn't have to reach down to figure out that she was bleeding out. She only looked up at John and told him, "I have to get to the hospital John. The baby is dying."

Four hours later John and Steve paced the waiting room at a local hospital in New York. They had called John's parents and Abigail's mother. As John's father sat there quietly and Annie, Abigail's sister tried to cal down her hysterical mother, the doctor came out.

"Party of Abigail Williams?" he called out.

John and Steve rushed forward with the rest of the group. Mr. McMahon and Paul as well as Ric Flair, Adam Copeland, Amy Dumas, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Annie and her mother, John's family and Randy Orton and his wife and baby had all come to lend their support to Abigail.

"I'm afraid I have bad news Mr. Cena. Your baby boy had to be delivered via emergency C-Section. At only 5 months in uteri, it's highly unlikely he'll make it through the night. As for Dr. Williams, I'm afraid she has sustained severe internal damages as well as having to deal with the pains of surgery and a C-Section. The next 48 hours will tell."

As the doctor finished John sank down to his knees. He could only be reminded of the old song of Tim McGraw's. _Don't take the Girl_ played over and over in his head. He couldn't help thinking the lyrics in his head as he sat on the floor of the waiting room with his family surrounding him. He prayed for the first time in a long time for the woman he loved.

_Take the very breath you gave me._

_Take the Heart from my chest._

_I'll gladly take her place if you let me._

_Make this my last request._

_Take me out of this world._

_God Please, don't take the girl._

Silently he prayed, "Lord please protect my son and his mother. I love them both. I would do anything asked of me if it meant I got to keep them both with me. Lord I've finally found the woman of my dreams and she's given me a son. Please don't take them from me before I've had a chance to give them the world. Please."

He buried his face in his hands as Anne Abigail's mother knelt in front of him. She took his face between her hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "You love my daughter don't you?" she asked. John nodded as the tears streaked down his face. Anne nodded and pulled him into a hug. "Then you pray hard. And 

you don't give up hope. Our girl will make it. Our girl is strong. Our Abi doesn't take anything lying down. And if that little boy has half the piss and vinegar that his mother is made of and half her willpower, he'll be ok too."

As she finished John pulled her into a hug and everyone in the waiting room cried as they all prayed for the lives of Abigail and her son.

John sat beside the incubator his son was in. He reached in and rubbed the small hand of his 5 day old son. Abigail had yet to awaken so John had decided on waiting to give him a name. He was only known as Baby Boy Cena.

John was dressed head to toe in scrubs that the nurses had found for him. He'd refused to leave the side of Abigail or his son. John and his family took turns sitting next to Abigail and reading to her. Her mother had brought her favorite books from her apartment and right now Steve was upstairs in the ICU reading Abigail the Harry Potter series. They'd already gotten through books one, two and three in the span of 5 days.

His eyes had been blood shot for the past three days. Randy had offered to take his place while he slept. John had refused. Now Randy stood behind him and smiled at the little boy in the incubator. "It's amazing isn't it? How a person so tiny could possibly change a man and a woman so fast. But would you mind if I gave you a bit of advice?"

John looked over his shoulder, "sure, I guess," he said. Randy looked at his best friend. "All I can tell you is to go to the hotel and get some sleep. You won't have any time when you get him and Abigail home."

John nodded. "I don't want to leave her. I don't want to leave him. I'm so afraid that if I'm not here I won't be able to save them. I feel so out of control."

Randy leaned down to rub his own finger against the smooth skin of the little baby's hand. "You aren't in any more control here than you would have asleep at a hotel. Don't worry John; I'll call you if Abi wakes up."

John nodded and stood up after touching his son one last time. He walked up the stairs and into Abigail's room. She was hooked up to all sorts of monitors and machines. He could hear the beep beep beep of the heart monitor going. It was steady. He lied to himself and said that she was only taking a nice long nap.

Steve looked up as he entered. "Son, you look like hell. Go get some sleep." John replied that he would be leaving as soon as he gave Abigail a kiss goodbye. Steve nodded and said he'd be back soon. He just needed to stretch his legs.

John sat beside the bed in the chair that Steve had vacated. He slipped Abigail's small hand into his own and whispered to her, "Baby I don't know if you can hear me. We have a little baby boy. I haven't given 

him a name yet. I thought we should do that together. He's beautiful. He's not very big. Just a little over a pound. But he's strong like his mommy. But I can't do this alone. I need you to wake up for me. I'm going back to the hotel and getting some sleep. Please Abigail. Just know that I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I've got to do RAW in a few days. Vince cancelled RAW on Monday night so everyone has been here. If you don't wake up soon Ric is going to have to read to you. He's threatening to bring a copy of his book to read to you. You'll be bored stiff I promise." He smirked at that comment. He knew the Abi loved Ric as well as his book.

He bent over to kiss Abigail on the forehead and again on the lips. Walking out of her room he didn't notice that she flicked her middle finger at him for his comment.

24 hours later:

Abigail lay in her bed as Randy Orton read her son a children's story. She couldn't help but laugh at all the funny voices he made to the infant who couldn't understand him. She'd woken up and was sitting up in bed. She wasn't allowed to hold her son but at least she could look at him.

Randy finished the story and closed the book. He smiled at her. "I believe it's time that I left you alone with your son. John should be back soon with your lunch. I'm sure you are very anxious for your big mac and fries."

"Don't forget the M&M McFlurry!" John called as he came in with his arms loaded down with food. His grin was huge as he gave Abi her food. He kissed her up turned lips and found himself thankful for the health of his new son and his beautiful new girlfriend.

After Randy left they sat there eating in silence. He'd chosen a salad but she loaded down with extreme carbs. And she seemed to be loving every minute of it.

"So what's going to happen to Maria?" Abigail asked through a mouthful of Hamburger.

"She's been suspended for 60 days, has to pay all of your medical bills and the court has given her probation. Melina's got it worse though. Since she led you to the scene of the ambush, she's gotten several fines to pay and is facing several months in jail. But it could have been a lot worse."

Abigail nodded. She wanted Maria gone. She wouldn't have cared if she'd been hurt. But no one hurt her baby. She'd dealt with the thought that she could have lost him.

"You know we should probably pick a name for the little guy. It just seems wrong calling him son or baby boy Cena." Jon nodded at her suggestion.

"Well I was thinking something after our fathers or grandfathers." He replied. Abigail thought quickly and shook her head. Then he'd just have your name and Steve's name. I think it should be something after our two favorite people in the world. You pick a name of a person who inspired you growing up and so can I."



John sat thoughtfully for a second. There were many people who'd influenced him throughout his life. Right now the only person he could think of was, "Randall."

Abigail smiled at the thought that he wanted to name his son after his best friend. Abigail then took some time to think about someone who has influenced her life. There were the great people like Thomas Jefferson or Marie Curie. There were wrestlers like Dusty Rhodes or Ric Flair and Shawn Michaels.

She smiled at the thought. There was no way she was going to name her son Dusty Randall or Ric Randall. Then she knew what her little boy's name was going to be. "How about Shawn Randall Cena? Shawn for my favorite wrestler of all time and Randall for your best friend."

John had a look of mock outrage. "I thought I was your favorite wrestler. "I was thinking more along the lines of Steven Randall Cena. Your dad deserves it." Abigail thought a moment and smiled. "OK. But the next one we name Shawn."

John gulped as he looked over at her. "The next time?"

There had never been any talk over the future. She'd made it clear that she didn't want him to marry her for the baby's sake. She'd made that abundantly clear! "I thought you said you didn't want to get married. I know it's old fashioned but I want to be married to the mother of my children. I want to be married to her because I love her, and she loves me. I want to be around for my kids and be able to wake up every morning with my wife. If you don't want me to marry you then there aren't going to be any more kids Abigail."

Abigail looked down at her hands. So that's the way it was. Oh he wanted more kids, but he had to be tied down by marriage to do so. He wanted to be married because of Steven Randall. Not because he loved her or because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to get her married to him so he could play super dad and be all protective. Well she didn't need him. She could raise this child alone if she had to. She wanted him to marry her for her, not for the baby.

"Can I ask you something? Would you have asked me to marry you if I hadn't been pregnant?" John's eyes shot to hers and he quickly stood up to sit beside her on the bed. He took both of her hands in his and kissed each one in turn.

"Honestly, I knew that I was in love with you when you wouldn't fall victim to my charms. I loved you because you didn't treat me like other women treat me. Sure I'm a stud but I'm also a nice guy. I'm tough but I have a soft side. You gave me the chance to show that to you. I love you because you're the mother of my son. But I also love you in spite of it. If this little guy hadn't come along I'd have probably asked you to marry me in a few months. It wouldn't have been because of him, but because I don't think I can spend one more day not knowing for certain that you are mine and that I am yours."

As John finished Abigail had tears falling down her face. Pouting slightly she said, "stupid hormones."



John wiped the tears off her cheek with the pads of his thumbs. It was a start. God he loved her. He leaned forward and rubbed his lips against hers as she ran her hands up his strong muscular arms. His muscles always made her shiver.

John moved over to his son's cradle. He was still on respiratory support and a feeding tube, but he was so perfect. Abigail layed back against the pillows and closed her eyes. She was worn out by the surgeries and the baby. It was hard knowing her child was there now when it was supposed to take another 4 months. She'd done nothing to get ready for the baby.

"Oh Crap! John the nursery isn't done yet! I haven't gotten anything for Steven. I don't have a crib or any clothes or diaper bed. What am I supposed to do…"

John held up his hands and rubbed her arms comfortingly, "Don't worry about all that. I gave my mom my credit card. She's getting everything for your apartment and my house in Massachusetts. He'll have a home to come home to wherever he goes. I just have one question for you."

Abigail looked up at John as he took her hands in his. "Will you marry me?"


	14. A Happy Ending

**Sorry it's been so long since an update… Hope you enjoy this chapter…**

Steve paced outside the makeshift bridal suite in John's West Newbury Massachusettes home. A beautiful acene in the front yard met his eyes as he looked out the window. A white canopy with yellow, pink and red roses woven into it stood high between two sections of white chairs. A band played music as John's brothers seated guests for John and Abigail's wedding.

"Daddy?" Steve turned to look at his daughter in her wedding gown. It was a beautiful white princess dress trimmed in royal blue around the hem of the skirt and the top. Abby reached up on tiptoes to brush a kiss on her father's cheek.

Sliding her arm through his he led her down the stairs where her bridal party waited.

"Oh my goodness! You look amazing!" Samantha Orton cried. "John is one lucky man." Beth Pheonix agreed.

"Damn this kid just pissed on me," Abigail's sister Annie snapped."

Everyone laughed as Annie held little Randy out to his mother. At six months old he was grinning from ear to ear like a little version of his name sake Randy Orton. Cocky in knowing that he could make everyone laugh and make himself the center of attention again.

Someone covered Abby's eyes as people moved to get out of the grooms way. "Let me see my bride Randy!" John sounded frustrated.

"No way! You can see her in two minutes when she walks down the aisle. If I let you see her before the wedding my wife will box my ears, and if there is one thing in this world I'm actually afraid of it's her." Randy must have had his hands over John's eyes, Abby couldn't tell, Steve was covering her eyes.

"Baby? You ready? I love you." John felt his way towards her and wrapped his arms around her and his son as little Randy nestled in his mother's arms. "I'm sorry baby," Abigail replied, " there is one thing though…"

No one breathed. "I've got cold feet…"

"What?" John breathed against her cheek. Randy almost took his hands off of John's eyes in shock. He'd never seen two people more in love. How could Abigail be getting cold feet?

"Yea… I kicked the covers off last night and my feet got cold."

Everyone gave a collective sigh of relief. John wrapped his arms around his bride and his son. His lips connected with Abby's and as always made her knees go weak.

Too soon he pulled away and the music started and Abigail's eyes were uncovered. Her bridesmaids walked out into the yard and the wedding march began.

"Are you ready for this?" Steve asked his daughter?

"Oh Yeah," she replied as they stepped into the sunlight.

John gasped as he saw his bride in her dress being walked down the aisle with her father by her side. It had been a long journey to get to this point. He had found the girl of his dreams who had given him his first born son. Now he was marrying the woman of his dreams and loving every second of his wonderful life.

"You ready for this man?" Randy asked from his place as best man.

"I've been waiting for her all of my life; I'm so ready for this." John replied.

Randy patted him on the shoulder winking at his wife from her place in the matron of honor position, telling her with his eyes that he knew this marriage would be just as loving as theirs. Randy had found his Sam and had found true love in his baby girl, and now John had found his Abigail.

John's face showed all of his love for Abby as Steve walked her down the aisle. Steve's chest swelled with pride as he remembered that he had found his daughter, his Abigail.

Abigail walked down the aisle and as her father gave her away to the man she loved and she looked at her beautiful baby boy sitting on her mother's knee and laughing his wonderful laugh, she took pride in the fact that she had finally found herself.


End file.
